


雪吻chapter14

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter14

chapter14  
金硕珍静静地坐在朴婶的墓前，来之前他也不知道自己再一次直面她离去的现实能否承受，可是刚刚那一刻，他突然有很多话想要对朴婶说，所以下定决心要来。就在进墓园前，田柾国用力地握了握他的手，对他说：“阿珍，我就在你身边，如果心里难受，有我在，可以依靠我，知道吗？” 金硕珍心里很感激田柾国，虽然他知道田柾国对他只是出于医生对病人的责任感，但无论如何，田柾国是真心希望他好，这一点，对他来说，已经足够。

金硕珍轻轻地摸着墓碑，自言自语：“妈妈，最后我还是被救过来了，我被救过了两次，都是金泰亨救的，可是为什么，为什么要救一个想要死的人呢，为什么你就被没有被救过来呢，上天把唯一爱我的人带走，又留下我一个人孤苦伶仃，继续看我过着悲惨的生活，有意思吗？妈妈，我真的不知道该怎么办了....你快告诉我，好吗？”眼泪一颗一颗地从金硕珍眼里掉落下来,潮湿地划过他的脸颊。

一张纸巾递到了他的眼前，金硕珍转过头，是田柾国，他一直默默地站在他身边。金硕珍朝他点点头，接过纸巾，擦了擦眼泪，深呼吸一口气：“妈妈，但我醒来之后，开始遇到了好人，是不是意味着，以后的日子会慢慢变好呢，我是不是也可以开始全新的生活呢，或许这是上天给我的机会，让我可以选择为自己而活，我想做出改变了，你会支持我的吧？”

田柾国看着被精心打理过的墓碑，还有那个楚楚可怜的背影，叹了口气：“泰亨哥，你如果早点明白自己的心意，金硕珍又何须经历这些呢.....”

金泰亨晚上忙完工作浑身疲累回到家，本来以为金硕珍一天不见他会心急，没想到一进家门就看到和田柾国一起兴奋打着电动游戏的金硕珍，金硕珍完全沉浸在新鲜事物的喜悦中，学生时代他完全投入学习，也没有钱买游戏机，但是回来后田柾国教他一会他就上手了，玩得不亦乐乎，连金泰亨回来都没发现。

金泰亨咬了咬牙，金硕珍似乎感觉到气氛突然压抑，转过头就看到面无表情冷冷地站在家门口的金泰亨，吓得手一松，游戏机掉到地上，田柾国这才发现了金泰亨，立即起身打了个招呼：“你回来了，泰亨哥。”

金泰亨看着还愣愣地不敢说话的金硕珍，内心憋着一股气又不知道往哪撒，只是“嗯”了一声就径直走回自己房间，“砰”的一声把自己的门关上。金硕珍转过头惴惴不安地看着田柾国，田柾国摸了摸他的头：“别担心，泰亨哥只是今天工作太累了，今天出去了一天，你也累了，赶快休息，我先回去了，明天再来看你。”

金硕珍乖巧地点了点头，送走了田柾国后，站在空荡荡的屋子，金硕珍突然反应过来，刚刚自己怎么像这个家的主人一样，明明这个家，以前不欢迎自己的....想到以前那些痛苦的回忆，金硕珍又感觉心里揪的好疼，为什么自己还敢站在这里，金泰亨是不是下一秒又会赶他出去，不行，得赶紧走，再不走就要挨骂了。金硕珍手刚碰上门把，金泰亨恶狠狠的声音突然在身后响起：“金硕珍，你在干什么！谁准你走了！？”

“啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒”，急促的拖鞋踩着地板地板的声音响起，不过几秒的时间，金硕珍的手就被用力地抓起，他被拽得转过身，一抬头就对上金泰亨怒气冲冲的脸：“住在这里你就那么难受吗？就那么不想看到我吗！？”  
“不...不是的，我只是怕....给你添麻烦...” 金硕珍不敢直视金泰亨的眼睛，整个人瑟缩着，身体微微颤抖。  
“整天想那么多不抑郁才怪！” 金泰亨没好气地甩下这句话，抓住金硕珍的手却不松开，紧紧地拖着他就往卧室走。  
“泰...泰亨...你走错了，这是你的卧室，客房在那边....”金硕珍眼看金泰亨的房门越来越近，惶恐地提醒着金泰亨。  
“这是我的家，用不着你提醒，你安安静静地就好！”  
金硕珍立即不敢说话了，内心却暗自怆然：“我又说错话了....”  
金泰亨哪知道金硕珍的心理活动，从今天一大早到现在，他就莫名有一股气，金硕珍怕他，金硕珍想走，金硕珍和田柾国相处融洽，这都一次一次地刺激着金泰亨，他也郁闷，为什么他对金硕珍那么好的片段金硕珍一个都没记起来，他想金硕珍忘记的金硕珍却比谁都记得清楚！  
金泰亨拉着金硕珍进了自己房间，然后径直走向浴室。  
“泰亨，你要做什么？” 金硕珍瞪大了双眼看着金泰亨进了浴室后就自顾自地开始脱衣服，似乎对自己的存在毫不在意。  
“洗澡啊，你脸红什么，这段时间都是我给你洗的，你的衣服都是我给你脱的，别傻愣着了、快进来洗，今天忙了一天累死了，我想睡觉了。” 金泰亨说完衣服已经脱得光溜溜，进了淋浴间开了花洒，开始冲洗。金硕珍浑身热得烧起来了，他是不是听错了，金泰亨帮自己洗澡？两个人一起洗？他们的确亲近过，也不止一次，可是每次金泰亨都是单纯在自己shen上发泄，没有温柔，没有爱意，他也忘不了每次zuo完金泰亨嫌弃的表情，所以他都不敢直视金泰亨，可刚刚，他就这样光着shen子从自己面前走过，包括那硕大的....在自己眼前晃了晃，金硕珍脑子已经晕眩到快炸掉，金泰亨的声音又再一次响起：“金硕珍！你又发情了！！”

金硕珍这才发现热气腾腾的浴室突然充满了他的信息素，“泰亨说又？是什么意思？” 金硕珍还在发愣、就已经被金泰亨拖进了淋浴间，然后被金泰亨强硬地按在墙上：“怎么是现在呢？在我这么累的时候。”金硕珍觉得金泰亨眼神无奈中又略带一丝宠溺、还有一丝丝雀跃，他刚想否定自己，下一秒金泰亨的唇就覆了上来，一边粗暴地吮吸，一边快速地解开金硕珍的衣扣，金泰亨的无花果味强烈地包围着金硕珍的黑糖牛奶味，金硕珍的身体已经本能地发软，完全无法抵抗金泰亨对他的压制，他已经昏昏沉沉，嘴里还嘟囔着的“这样是不对的”已经被吞咽在金泰亨狂热的吻中，金泰亨抬起金硕珍的双腿环住自己的腰，将自己坚硬的性器顶入了那个早已湿漉漉的软穴。

“唔.....” 金硕珍被迫搂紧了金泰亨的脖子，身下被猛烈地撞击，同时金泰亨埋在他的胸前啃咬，金硕珍觉得这次和以前只有痛苦没有愉悦的交合不同，金泰亨不是再是以前那种毫无章法的冲撞、而是有节奏的，似乎是有考虑到他的感受的顶弄，金泰亨一只手撑住他，一只慢慢地滑弄他的后背，增加了金硕珍的快感，他微微扬起头，此时金硕珍体内的热欲几乎要把他烘干，无花果味无孔不入地渗入他的每一个毛孔，安抚着他碎裂的神志。 金泰亨抬头望着金硕珍，看着金硕珍满是情潮的绯红的脸颊，突然内心有了一股满足感，身下的攻击一次比一次用力，“我爱你。” 金泰亨毫无预兆地说了那么一句。

金硕珍睁大眼睛，模糊的视野内看着金泰亨背后被雾气熏得发白的玻璃门，“不……” 一定是听错了，金硕珍摇摇头，伸手抵住金泰亨的肩膀，身下不由自主的一紧。

这一夹，金泰亨身体猛地一顿，突然压住金硕珍，将自己的硕大性器抽出穴口，又用力一冲，再一次狠狠顶入金硕珍的身体，金硕珍被这剧烈的攻击撞得失了魂，整个人都不停的颤抖，乌黑的额发随着他的动作晃动，散乱着贴在被汗水和眼泪沾湿的脸颊上。金泰亨扳住金硕珍下巴，再一次吮住金硕珍的唇舌，将他拖入一个激烈的深吻中，然后，嘴唇移动到金硕珍的后颈，当金泰亨的牙齿划破金硕珍的腺体时，一股强劲的热液也射入了金硕珍体内。

临时标记结束，金硕珍全身已经瘫软，他的意识还未清醒，只感觉到有一只温暖的手轻轻的揉搓他的身体，帮他清洗干净，再擦干，最后套上睡衣，又将他抱到柔软的大床上，金硕珍微微地睁开眼，那张深深印在脑海里的脸又出现在自己眼前，温柔地注视着自己，“真好，我又做梦了了。”金硕珍嘟囔着，进入了梦乡.....


End file.
